criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Mark McKenzie
Mark McKenzie was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of an ex-con named David Breitman in Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay) and a local Irish priest named Angus O'Brian in Spineless (Case #70, or Case #14 of Pacific Bay) and Russian Gang Leader Nikolai Kamarov in Under the Skin (Case #73, or #17 of Pacific Bay). Profile Mark is a 45-year-old surgeon of African-American heritage. He has ash-gray hair and a thick mustache. He wears a typical uniform of a doctor equipped with a stethoscope around his neck and a Pear smartphone tucked into his right pocket. Besides that, he wears a gold chain necklace, and a pink shirt although he replaces it with a green shirt in his second case appearance, in which he also dons a green-with-white-stripes shamrock top hat and sports a four-leaf clover as well as a grease stain on the left side of his white coat. It is known that Mark drinks tea, uses jump ropes for exercise, drinks beer and—according to Eduardo Ramirez's investigation on him—is superstitious. Role in Case(s) Mark McKenzie is a surgeon who previously served as a physician in Ivywood Hills. Payback Mark found himself in the red after Hannah Choi's analysis of a prescription bottle (with the serial number cracked by the player) prescribed to David from Mark. Amy Young was curious as to why an ex-con like David could afford a prescription from Mark in which Mark did so to help the less fortunate in Inner City. Mark claimed David didn't need hefty medical assistance but Amy was more concerned about investigating David's murder, and wondered if Mark saw David recently in which Mark responded that David came to Mark only twice for painkillers. Mark was approached a second time after Hannah found out Mark was a witness to a burglary David committed in the 1980's--a feat which made no sense to the team since Mark worked as David's physician in present-day Pacific Bay. Mark stumbled into David's robbery by accident in the middle of a night, and felt it was his duty to inform the police of the robbery at the promise of full anonymity, in which following those events Mark moved away from Inner City to build a life as an Ivywood Hills surgeon. Mark felt he did the right thing (reported the robbery to the authorities three decades ago) since the victim was pronounced dead by the police at the start of the case. Mark didn't need further help after the killer was incarcerated for grand homicide. Spineless Mark celebrated Saint Patrick's day at the parade with Roxie Sparks and Frank Knight. The celebration was cut short when a local Irish priest named Angus O'Brian was floating dead over the streets of Inner City. Frank required Mark's cooperation the instant Roxie saw Angus dead on-scene. Mark believed there's always a curse bewildering Inner City as its citizens can't celebrate more than five minutes of peace without a murder on the streets. Since Mark admitted to Frank he knew Angus, he told the team Angus was a priest at Saint Mary's Church and honored him as a key representative of the Irish community. Mark's conversation prompted the team to investigate Saint Mary's Church for the first time in the case. Mark found himself in the red during his second conversation with Frank and the player since the player found a bottle of steroids inside Angus's bible box. Mark told the team Angus pressured him into issuing him steroids for the fighting tournament not by money, but by blackmailing him during confessions to have a bottle without paying a single penny. To Mark it seemed that Angus betrayed him, and felt that the people of Inner City were immoral. Mark was innocent after the killer was incriminated and incarcerated for grand homicide, but Eduardo Ramirez sought to inspect him hours after the case was closed, in which Mark was suspected of harvesting illicit money to meet his ends. Case Appearances *Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay) *Spineless (Case #70, or Case #14 of Pacific Bay) MMckenziePacificBay.png|Mark, as he appeared in Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay). MarkMcKenzie-Case-14-App.png|Mark, as he appeared in Spineless (Case #70, or Case #14 of Pacific Bay). C68MarkMugshot.jpg Mark-C14-Mugshot.jpg Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects